World in three: The Lost Story
by Vamplov
Summary: The sequel to World in Three. Bunny and Buddy go off to make their army and complete their goal in life. Will they succeed in their journey? Or does fate have a nasty tiwst in store for these two heros? I do not own Bunny just the story line
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bunny POV

Poor kid she lost her family and it was Venom who caused it. I'm so confused now, did Venom lie or is he telling the truth? Me, Buddy and Baara where heading to a trading town called Kana, it was so busy and there was so much stuff to do. We headed to the Inn and we had to figure what we would do for food and money.

"I have strength, I could to odd jobs." Buddy said

"I can't seem to figure my power out. If my mother really was a light creature then shouldn't I have some power too?" I said

"Venom said that our princes and princess killed your mother because you would have been in the way…he must mean your mother was the queen." Baara said

"Ok so what was the queen?" I ask

"The same thing as her daughter, an angel." Baara said

"Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles….my sister's." I said

"They are and you two need to help them." Baara said

"Not yet…first we need to make a lil army of our own." Buddy said

We thought about it and Buddy decided we would stay here for 2 days. Buddy went to the odd end job office and came out with a high paying one. We had to hunt down this thief that stole a very valuable gem. The thief was ahead to the desert, and would take a half a day to get there.

"Man it's hot here." Buddy said

"You gonna need help getting the thief?" I ask

"No you two wait here." Buddy said

"Ok, be careful." I said

Buddy headed out and I decided to train and figure my power's out. Baara told me she found her by meditation, so I decided to try. I sat with my legs cross with each other, my hand on my knees and my eyes shut. I could see many image; but I couldn't recognized any of them. Then I saw one that piss me off, venom standing right in front of me laughing….no wait it wasn't me he was laughing at, it was the queen….my mother he killed her! My eyes snap open and I could feel power flow thru me and I strong wind blew thru and the sand turned to glass from the heat. Then it rain and thunder and lightning appeared. One thunder hit me and I could feel something grown on my back, I felt dizzy and pass out.

Buddy POV

What the hell happened? There was a strong wind then it got hotter and a rain stormed appeared. I hope Bunny and Baara are alright, I'm sure there fine I got to find this thief. I came up to a cave that the thief was seeing going in and out of. I slowly walk in and saw a small fire with a figure sitting next's to it. The figure look like the thief; snow white hair, onyx black eyes, a long black cape and a white armour.

"So you come for the gem I presume?" the figure said

"Guess that save me time to explain, so hand it over." I said

"You fool, do you realize I took what belongs to me!" the figure said lunging at me.

The figure dove towards me and I dodge, I had great agility and could dodge any attack. We fought for a bit before I pin the figure down. I pulled the hood off and it was a young woman, she pushes me off and ran for the gem and held it close.

"You can't have this." The figure said

"And why not you stole it." I said

"No they stole it from my family." The figure said

"Ok explain then." I said

"This gem is the key to a hidden kingdom the queen of Haven gave to my family to protect. The one's that hired you stole it and killed my family, they want the power that the hidden kingdom has." The figure said

"I believe you. With all the things going on I can tell when someone is lying." I said "So what's your name?"

"Salena and you?" Salena said

"I'm Buddy. Your pretty strong…wanna join me and my friends in a fight?" I ask

"Against how?" Salena ask

"Venom." I said

"Sure…it's his fault my home was destroyed." Salena said

"Come on lets go meet up with the others." I said

We headed back to the others and I saw Baara with Bunny sleeping. She look like she was in some pain, Baara was healing some burnt marks. She explains what happen, I pick up Bunny and headed back to town. I got a room and laid Bunny there so she could have a good sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bunny POV

I woke up back in the Inn. I look over and saw a girl with white hair sleeping in the bed next's to me. I got up and she filled the thief description perfectly. Wonder why Buddy didn't get her to the authority? I left her there for now and headed downstairs; Buddy and Baara were eating and talking about our next's move.

"So minded telling me why the thief is sleeping next's to me and not in prison?" I ask sitting down next's to Buddy.

"She's not a thief, well she is but she took back what is her." Buddy said.

"Ok…I still don't understand." I said

"Well it seems as if the one that hired me to get the gem back stole it from her family and killed her family." Buddy said

"So what are we doing now?" I ask

"She's joining us and asks for the money…I still don't know." Buddy said putting his head on the table.

I look around and saw a stage. I remember one singing when Buddy and Baara were asleep and I wasn't that bad. I walk up to the owner and ask if he needed a singer. He said he need one tonight to celebrate the town 100 anniversary. We made and arrangement, I would sing a few song for 500$.

"What were you doing over there?" Baara ask

"Getting us some money." I said

"How?" Buddy ask

"You'll see." I said

We walk around town, there was people getting things ready. I saw a picture of the six teens, our brothers and sisters. They look so happy, I wish I could feel like that too. But it would seem the closer Venom was to death the closer we were to death as well. There must be something we can do to undo our binds to him. It was getting dark and I was to sing soon, we headed back and I got change. I was wearing a strapless black top with purple sparkles, a black mini skirt with purple outlining and high heels that were black. Purple lipstick on with black and purple eye shadow.

"Now ladies and gentleman your singer for tonight, Bunny." The announcer said

Well its show time. I went on stage and the music started.

There's a place in my mind  
>No one knows where it hides<br>And my fantasy is flying  
>It's a castle in the sky<p>

It's a world of our past  
>Where the legend still lasts<br>And the king wears the crown  
>But the magic spell is law<p>

Take your sword and your shield  
>There's a battle on the field<br>You're a knight and you're right  
>So with dragons now you'll fight<p>

And my fancy is flying  
>It's a castle in the sky<br>Or there's nothing out there  
>These are castles in the air<p>

Fairytales live in me  
>Fables coming from my memory<br>Fantasy is not a crime  
>Find your castle in the sky<p>

I don't know why but singing seems so naturally to me. I loved it and never wanted it to end. I was dancing as fast as the beat and people just watch and started to cheer. I saw Buddy looking right at me in my eyes and I blush. I continue trying not to fall.

You've got the key  
>Of the kingdom of the clouds<br>Open the door  
>Leaving back your doubts<p>

You've got the power  
>To live another childhood<br>So ride the wind  
>That leads you to the moon 'cause..."<p>

Fairytales live in me  
>Fables coming from my memory<br>Fantasy is not a crime  
>Find your castle in the sky<p>

The music slowed down and I bowed. Every on stood up and clap, cheering wanting me to sing again. Why not its fun and I get paid more. The music started up and I sung another song.

Buddy POV

WOW! Bunny was amazing, her voice was perfect and the way she moved on stage was just breath taking. She sang a bit and a lot of guys where making sounds at her and it just piss me off. Ones she finish she came and sat next's to me, the owner of the Inn gave her an envelope with money in it.

"So that's how you made us some money. Didn't know you could sing." I said

"I like singing." Bunny said

"So when do we leave this dump?" Salena ask

"Tomorrow and where heading to a place called Volca. It's a town filled with fighters, we may find a few people to join us there." I said

"Ok well im going to bed." Bunny said

"Good night." Baara said

"Your coming too." Bunny said

"AWWW! But I'm not tired!" Baara whined.

"Go on we have a long day ahead of us." I said

"Fine." Baara said then walk up to our room with Bunny.

"We should too." Salena said

"In a minute…I need to ask you something." I said

"What?" Salena ask

"Tell me, what so special about that gem? What does it do?" I ask

"My mother told me story that this gem hold the key to a hidden castle. A castle that the wing people us to live at." Salena said

"Ok but what's in that castle that Venom would want so badly?" I ask

"The door to where his father sleeps." Salena said looking down

"I see…guess we'll have to be careful with it." I said

"My mother also said that a lost angel would come for it and protect it. But until then it's my duty to protect it." Salena said

"Salena…you said lost angel?" I ask

"Yes." Salena said

"What do you mean by that? What is a lost angel?" I ask

"A lost angel is one that was never born and brought back by darkness." Salena said

"Bunny…," I said

"What about Bunny?" Salena ask

"Her mother was the queen of Haven. But she was never born and Venom was the one that brought us to life. Bunny the lost angel." I said

"If she is then she must learn to use her power. Until then I will watch over the gem." Salena said "I'm going to bed see you tomorrow."

"Ok good night." I said

Next's day

We work up and the place was a mess. Venom now how to work fast that's for sure. House where half broken. People were speared and blood was everywhere. Bunny held Baara close and hide her eyes, ever since her parent's death Baara can't handle seeing people dead.

"Jeez. Venom is downright brutal." Salena said

"And it's only gonna gets worst until someone stop him." Bunny said

"We better go before someone or something see us." I said

We walk out with lil trouble. Some monster where left but me and Salena took care of them. Volca was 3 days away and we have to cross a river that had something in it that cared even King HIM. We rested in a cave and the next's day a few hours later we made it to the river.

"They say the water will eat you if you try and cross it." Baara said

"It must be a creature." Salena said

"So how do we cross without dying?" Bunny ask

I toss a rock in and the water roused and grabs it. I look and could see a fish like creature looking at me. I grab a branch and hit it hard. It came up whining.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" the creature said

"Needed to get you out without getting myself killed." I said

"You're a meany!" the creature said

"Oh stop your whining and let us thru." Salena said

"And why should I?" the creature said

"We need to hungry. Venom is coming and we need to get ready." Bunny said

"Venom? As in Shadow son?" the creature ask

"Yes." Baara said

"Then I'm coming with you. I have a bone to pick with him. By the way my name is Mana." Mana said

"Sure we could us all the help we can get." I said

"What are you?" Bunny ask

"Dark mermaid." Mana said

"What's a dark mermaid?" Salena ask

"Well like our cousin we are mermaids but light mermaids have healing abilities and wish to help. But dark mermaids wish to hurt and cause bad luck to anyone that it sees." Mana said "But dark mermaids will never hurt friends, family or any love ones."

"What are your power?" I ask

"Water control and can see into the mind and soul of people and control them." Mana said

"Welcome aboard." I said

"Well we better go. This forest is dangerous at night." Mana said

A day later we arrived at Volca and man was it full of strong looking people and people that would kill you if you look at them wrong. We made it to the center and a fighting match was going on, a tag team match. A male and female was on one team and two males were on the other.

"Wonder what's going on?" Mana ask

We watch as the team of male and female won. They stood there as an announcer ask if anyone would like to try and beat them for a large amount of money. I knew bunny couldn't but me and Salena where a good fighting team. I told Salena what I was thinking and she agreed. We got on stage.

"And what do we have here? Two more victims." The announcer said

"Sorry they there the victims this time." Salena said

"Will see girlie. What's your names?" the man ask

"Buddy"

"Salena and you two are"

"Aura" the female said

"Faith" the male said

"Alright let's get ready and…FIGHT!" the announcer said

They lunge first and we dodge with ease. I took Salena hand and toss her at Faith, she drew her sword and swung it at him with greet speed. Her barely dodge but gets cut a bit. Aura used a blinding light to immobolize use, I was hit hard in the stomach and sent flying. I got up and lung at Aura and Salena fought with Faith. We fought for hours but in the end they won.

"Damn…" Salena said

"You guy are good. Best we had." Aura said helping me up

"Come on will get you two fix up." Faith said

We followed them to their home and they healed us up. They made use a meal and we all sat at their table talking. These two were really good and would be a great help in our fight.

"I was wonder…" I said getting their attention "Would you two be interested in joining use."

"For what?" Faith ask

"We are building a team or army to fight against Venom." Bunny said

"Fighting Venom…what do you think Aura?" Faith ask

"I'll do it…venom took my brother from me and turned him into a shadow creature." Aura said

"Well if Aura going, I am too." Faith said

"Great this will be a great help." Bunny said

"So what are you guys?" Aura ask

"I'm a vampire, Baara is a healer, Selane is a night walker, Mana is a dark mermaid and Bunny…is an angel." I said

"Wow! Quite the team you got." Faith said

"And what about you two?" Baara ask

"We are what you called mirror child." Aura said

"What's a mirror child?" Bunny ask

"We were not born like normal people. We were born thru the mirror of light and dark. I'm the dark one and Aura the light one" Fait explain.

"And you said you had a brother?" Mana ask

"Yes…well his not my real brother but I think of him as one." Aura said

"Ok. Well we have to get going the battle will be taking place in 2 days. Do you guys know of anyone that would join use here?" I ask

"Leave it to use." Faith said

We went to bed soon after, I heard someone get up and look. Bunny was missing, I got up and look outside. I saw Bunny walking outside in a strange outfit, I followed her. She got to a hill and started to sing, I watch as wing grew on her back. Dancing beautifully in the air, her dress flowed in the wind. It was a knee high dress that was pure white with a light purple outlining. Her hair was no longer in the side ponytail but flowing freely in the wind. I know we were never born but I feel like I belong with her, I walk up slowly behind her and watch.

"Buddy!" Bunny said noticing me

"Hey." I said walking up to her

"How long have you be watching?" Bunny said nervous

"Long enough to realized something." I said right up to her

"W-what?" Bunny ask blushing

"This." I said

I lifted her chin up and softly put my lips on her lips. I knew she was shocked but after a minute she returned the kiss. I wrap my arms around her and held her close not wanting this to end. We kiss for 5 minutes before parting; we look into each other each and smiled. I carried her back to the house and we laid together that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The kingdom of truth, Athelea

Bunny POV

Last night was amazing, Buddy kissed me and I loved it. I woke up in Buddy arms; I smiled and got out of his embrace but didn't get too far. Buddy got up and pulled me in an embrace and kissed me hungrily but gently. I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck.

"How you sleep?" I ask once we parted

"Great since you were there." Buddy said

"Hey you two love birds lets go." We heard Mana said.

We walk outside and saw everyone was ready. Mana and Aura got all the equipment we needed and Faith got everyone that would join us to meet us at the gate. I was holding Buddy hand the whole time, it was like we been together forever. It was a rather large group of people that join us; Faith did a great job in getting people. Buddy got in front of everyone and was getting them work up on the battle to come. I couldn't help but smile, he was a great leader.

"Bunny?" Buddy said snapping out of my daze

"Yes?" I ask

"Are you ready?" Buddy asked

"Yes I'm ready lets go." I said

Buddy held his hand out and I took it, I felt so happy with him and strong. I felt like nothing could stop me. I wonder if this is how my sisters feel with their love. I walk to the front of our army with Buddy. He had become our leader being he is known as the forgotten vampire. Buddy was doing some speech and got everyone work up for the fight. Buddy led our army and I was at his side where I felt I belong. We passed thru many other towns and got more people to join us.

Buddy POV

1 day later

By the time we got to the battle field we had an army of 10 hundred. We passed by this really big town and got most of the people from there to join us. But it was not even half the size of Venom army. I couldn't even count all his men, it seem to be never ending his army. Bunny was looking out at the field and I knew she was nervous. Selena was teaching her of the gem and its power and how to seal Venom away for good. Bunny sister jobs was to weaken him but they will think they killed him.

"Well it's begun. And your sisters are doing their part." I said

"Yeah…what if I mess up?" Bunny said

"You won't Bunny you're a very strong person. Venom won't stand a chance and I'll be there beside you." I said

"This is gonna kill my sisters…your brother will be heartbroken." Bunny said

"I know but this is how it was meant to be." I said

"It's done…let's go." Bunny said

"Alright everyone get ready we move out in 2 minutes and remember keep Venom army away from Bunny." Buddy yelled out to everyone.

"Bunny you'll need this." Selena said

"Thank you." Bunny said taking the gem

Once the gem was in Bunny hand it glowed and a blinding light hit us. When the light died down we could see Bunny in her true form. She wore a backless sleeveless top that covered her top and bottom. Long glove that were a dark purple with golden bracelet, white shoulder scarf. She had dark purple flat heels on and she had a golden necklace. Her hair was not brown but purple like her eyes. She had flower like crown on and her wings spread out. Her wings…were…different from that night. They were not pure white but a dull grey and they look dead almost.

"I thought angel wings were white not dull grey." Aura said

"Normally yes but Bunny a fallen angel. She will become a pure angel once Venom is sealed away." Salena said

"Well it's do or die." I said

We march down to where the battle was. Some people took my brother away not noticing us. We waited for a minute then we heard a loud scream; we look up and say Venom floating in the air and in pain. Me and Bunny flew up but soon was tackled down by shadow creatures. Mana used her water power to toss them aside. Venom was getting his power back we had to hurry. We flew up dodging attack after attack, our friends helping us out by pushing some back. We finally made it and Venom was almost at full power.

"What do you too want?" Venom hiss at us

"To put an end to your terror." Bunny said

"Grey wings…so I brought back a fallen angel." Venom said

"Yes and I'll be your down fall." Bunny said getting up higher.

"That gem…give it to me girl!" Venom yelled going after bunny.

I tackled Venom and force him to fall to the ground. Bunny keep going higher and higher till we couldn't see her anymore. A few minutes pass and the sky turned black and I dim light could be seen. We all look up and could see a castle float down but Bunny was now where to be seen. The gates open and out walk Bunny with thousand of angels behind her. They flew down n ram into Venom, Venom yell in pain.

Bunny POV

I flew up high looking down one last time. Buddy was fighting with Venom to give me my chance. I flew up till I was in space. I didn't realize I flew so high up, I look around and there it was. The lost kingdom or my mothers and the sealing place for Venom. I flew up to it and could feel a power flowing thru me. I touch the gates and they open up, there thousands of angels where waiting for me. My wings started to become more white then grey, I walk thru the castle and found the shrine where the gem was to be placed. I put it in and left I could hear shadow scream to get out but where I put the gem would allow the spirit realm to open up but not let him out. Once I made it to the front the castle started to descend to the earth. To me hours have past but on earth only minutes have past. I walk out and pointed to Venom. Every angel flew to him and he screamed in pain.

"Venom you have caused nothing but pain and sadness to those near you. And know you will be judge but the angels of Alethea the lost kingdom." I said

"You may have sealed me for know but I will return and destroy you all." Venom said

"Know angels cast your judgement on Venom!" I yelled

The angels flew back and we heard I lost high pitch scream then silence. The gates closed and the kingdom of Alethea returned to the stars. I floated down my wings turning a pure white and looking like clouds. I landed right next to Buddy, slowly Venom army was disappearing a few remain and ran. I didn't feel tired one bit no I felt like I had so much energy I could stay awake and never sleep again.

"Is it over?" Mana ask

"Yes and Venom will never bother this world again." I said

"Bunny I got a question" Baara ask

"Yes what is it?" I ask

"What does Alethea mean?" Baara ask

"Alethea means truth. The lost kingdom is the kingdom of truth, Alethea." I said

"So what do we do know?" Faith ask

"Well me and Buddy got one more thing to do but we need to do it alone." I said

"So this is goodbye then?" Aura said

"No…well may go our separate ways but it's not good bye. Will meet again." Buddy said

We all camp out there for the night before we headed off our own ways. I asked Salena if she could take care of Baraa, me and Buddy won't be able to anymore. She agree and would leave when Baraa falls asleep tonight. Everyone was having a fun time and me and Buddy where looking up at the sky.

"So what's do we have left to do?" Buddy ask

"Well we have a choice to make." I said

"And that is?" Buddy ask

"Either we rule this world or we bring my sister's back to life so that they and your brother may rule this world." I said

"So either we rule or they rule…what would happen if we bring them back?" Buddy ask

"Well we will in a way die but we won't be dead." I said

"What do you mean?" Buddy ask

"Well if they rule we will join the angels of Athelea and ruled that land but we will be dead." I said

"Will we be force to stay there?" Buddy ask

"For a bit yes but after a year we will be free to visit our friends." I said

"Well even if we did die permanently we both know what's best for this world and what we need to do." Buddy said

"Yes" I said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The end...or is it?

A year has pass since the defeat of Venom and our two heroes are ruling the heaven. Watching over their dear sibling and watching out for any shadowy darkness that may lurk still. Everything is going as planned and the world couldn't be a happier place and with the gates of Athelea finally open those that die can finally be at peace with their deceased family. And not as much as the fair king of Vania that had finally been reunited with his long lost love, Rose.

"Bunny?" Bandit said

"Huh? What's wrong?" Bunny ask

"It's finally ready." Bandit said

"You mean the new bodies?" Bunny ask

"Yup and with these we can go back and finally meet our siblings face to face." Bandit said

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Bunny said

Bunny and Bandit got into the fake bodies and open up the gates. They couldn't believe how much their sibling done over the one year and couldn't wait to see them again. They got onto the carriage and rode off but sadly they never made it to their siblings. A darkened force knocks the carriage out of the sky making them crash into the forest beneath them. Bunny opens her eyes only half way to see a figure looming over them before she passed out.


End file.
